Good Morning Beautiful
by Pecore-Nere
Summary: In which Kagami speaks English and Kuroko suffers from his usual bedhead syndrome. Kagami/Kuroko, BL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short drabble I made during class, inspired by an art I found in Pixiv a few days ago. Lines in _italic _mean that they are spoken in English, since Kagami can speak English although he converses daily in Japanese. And if you find this fanfiction suitable to your liking, please do me a favor and review :)**

* * *

Kuroko woke up to the steady breathing of Kagami, brushing against the top of his soft blue hair. The redhead's perpetual frown was gone in his sleep, Kuroko noticed. Kagami's usually tense muscles were relaxed and completely at ease. Kuroko was about to reach his hand to touch the deliciously tender expression when he blinked and realized that he was pressed taut against the taller male's chest; well-toned arms circling – somewhat possessively – around his slim waist. He could neither move his arms nor move away.

Trapped in the oddest – though not exactly uncomfortable – situation, Kuroko sighed and opted to stay still instead. Kagami's whole figure radiated warmth, cocooning Kuroko as if the redhead was his personal, breathing, blanket. The steady thrum of his partner's heart, along with the warmth, nearly lulled him back to sleep, but he refused the tempting offer. He had never liked sleeping in on Sundays to begin with.

Trying not to wake Kagami up, Kuroko gently wriggled out of the caging arms. Kagami had always been unconsciously possessive, despite his attitude when he was awake. Whenever they slept together on the same bed, Kuroko would always wake up trapped in the same situation; Kagami would always hug him unconsciously when they slept. The blue haired youth had always liked to tease Kagami about this, and the redhead would always just scowl with his cheeks covered in a fierce red blush.

It took him quite a while to set himself Kagami-free; those stubborn arms couldn't seem to stop latching onto him. He propped himself up and sat on the edge of Kagami's bed, his eyes wandering around the redhead's bedroom. There wasn't much, aside from his bed, a desk with a chair that didn't seem to be used much, and a frame containing a small photograph of Kagami and his parents in the States. There was also a small basketball – clearly it was Kagami's, back when he was a child. It was rather dirty and old, lying underneath the said desk.

Having entered Kagami's bedroom whenever he stayed for the night, which was quite often, with last night being one of them, Kuroko had memorized nearly every object in his light's bedroom. It was an easy feat, but Kuroko enjoyed taking notice of every little difference he would find whenever he visited. The last time he was there, several failed tests were strewn over the desk along with a few crumpled notes. Kuroko sighed inwardly when he remembered that the coach had had to threaten Kagami again for his increasingly awful grades. _Even idiots can play basketball, but idiots don't win! _Kuroko remembered what their coach always yelled at his partner.

Yesterday's practice had been grueling; even more so for Kagami, whose training menu had been tripled by one Aida Riko after she discovered how his grades had dropped again. Kagami's mood had been less than awful that he nearly dragged Kuroko to stay at his place after they ate at Maji Burger the previous night. The habit had been developed months before, under similar circumstances. It started with one night, with Kuroko having to tutor Kagami on the Japanese Language subject. One night led to another, and here they were.

Usually, during weekdays, they would wake up at 7 and have breakfast together. Weekends, though, was a completely different matter. Kuroko always woke up early, no matter what day it is. Silently, he stood up and left his partner's bedroom, taking care to not make any noise as he closed the door behind him. Kagami always slept well until 9 AM during weekends, as if paying back the extra amount of energy he had to burn during their daily basketball practice.

Kuroko wandered around the silent apartment that he'd gotten so used to. Outside, the sun had just risen; its light pierced through the huge windows of Kagami's spacious apartment. Kuroko silently walked to the kitchen, enjoying the feel of cold wood floor under his bare feet. He took one of the mugs – the one he always used whenever he visited – and filled it with some water. He finally settled on the sofa in Kagami's living room as he drank.

Kuroko had just taken one of the basketball magazines strewn over the coffee table and was about to start reading when the door leading into Kagami's bedroom suddenly clicked open. He lifted one of his eyebrows and stole a glance at the clock on the wall. Having Kagami wake up at 6.30 on a weekend was unusual; especially after the kind of torture he had to endure through the previous day.

Yawning widely, Kagami trudged out of his bedroom, bleary eyed and still groggy. As he walked toward Kuroko, still yawning and scratching at his choppy red hair, Kuroko silently cursed at himself. He had never been someone who was self-conscious, but he found himself despairing over his appearance in his mind. He knew his hair must be suffering from his usual bedhead syndrome. Usually, taming those wild spikes was his first priority in the morning, for it really was rather uncomfortable to have his hair so messy. Plus, it made him look like a porcupine. Despite this, he determined not to let his inner struggle break through his expressionless façade.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, staring blandly at his light.

To his surprise, Kagami leant over the back of the sofa and swept his lips in a chaste kiss. Kuroko could taste the vague smell of Kagami's spearmint toothpaste as those lips left his. He felt his cheeks grew warm as his blood rushed, engulfing his face in a soft pink blush.

"_Good morning, beautiful," _whispered Kagami.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: another random drabble. Unbeta-ed. Beware of fail angst. *sobs***

* * *

**Good Morning Beautiful**

**~Kagami's Side~**

His eyelids fluttered open as the dim morning sunlight forced its way into the quiet bedroom through the thinly veiled windows. The soft ticking noise of a clock gently broke through the morning's hush.

"_It's raining,_" he noticed. Light rain pounded the windows, smattering them with beads of moisture. The calming sound sounded like a lullaby to the redhead's drowsy ears.

Despite the chilly air, he felt warm; a little _too _warm for his taste. He was about to shrug off his thin blanket when he realized the unusual weight pinning on his body. His blinked and found Kuroko, nestled safe and sound within his arms. The boy's slender form peacefully slept against his cavernous chest, small and slightly bony as usual.

A furious blush found its way onto Kagami's face. His arms must've had accidentally moved on their own while he was sleeping, _again. _He'd never quite managed to figure out what the hell caused this weird habit of his. It was embarrassing, how he'd always hug Kuroko in his sleep; caging him, as if dreading that the smaller boy would be gone as the night passed. It wasn't necessarily a habit to be proud of.

Kagami was amazed at how the smaller boy hadn't woken up from his audibly frantic heartbeat. The damn thing had been running on 180 miles per hour ever since he'd woken up with Kuroko in his arms. He wasn't used to being this physically close to anyone. Sure, they'd slept together, but it usually started with a safe 20 cm distance between them. The fact that Kagami's body would troll him while they were asleep was a different matter entirely.

As he waited for his heart to calm down, his eyes inadvertently drifted to the peaceful look on Kuroko's face. He'd never seen Kuroko's face so close before. Whenever the pale haired boy stayed over, he'd always wake up early, leaving Kagami no chance to snag a look at his sleeping face.

Kagami was by no mean an observant person. He'd always been awful at reading any kind of situation; his bullheadedness had always prevented him from being able to read between the lines. To put it simply, he was insensitive, and he knew it. Despite this, he'd always seen Kuroko as someone who wore a permanent mask over his face. A mask of both pretense and defense, built out of fear and bad experiences. He knew what happened between Kuroko and his past light back in junior high. He knew that this near impenetrable mask was mainly constructed of Kuroko's disappointment at someone whose name Kagami would prefer to not remember at the moment.

Despite this, his mask was virtually inexistent in his sleep. The mask had been lifted, revealing all the vulnerability within. Kuroko's sleeping face was a whole lot more expressive than his face when he was awake. It was tender; how his chapped lips quirked up slightly at the edges, and how his lashes brushed against his pale cheek. His eyebrows arched elegantly, covered by his messy light blue bangs. A soft blush tinted his cheeks.

Kagami adored Kuroko's sleeping face. However, at the same time he was also embarrassed to admit how he'd wanted to corrupt such a tender expression; he was a teenage boy after all. He'd have to confess that he'd wanted to be able to rip that mask open many times before. To seduce the smaller boy with kisses and flaming touches; to see the usually fake expression twist and contort in lust, to see Kuroko come undone in his own hands. Seeing the carefully constructed mask gone had awakened his desire once more, even stronger than usual.

Seeing Kuroko's sleeping face was both a treat and a torture. God, he'd wanted so bad to corrupt that peaceful face; to see it redden in passion, to hear lustful groan escape those lips. But he couldn't. He knew Kuroko would run away like he did back when he was still at Teikou if he ever did such a thing. He'd wait; wait until Kuroko was ready to consciously put his mask off once and for all.

"_And I'm gonna be the one to make him do it,_" Kagami swore. His arms tightened around his partner's sleeping form.

He slowly drifted back to sleep, until he felt something struggle against him. He forced his eyes open and found sky blue orbs staring right into his own.

"I'm sorry I wake you up," Kuroko's voice was as deadpanned as always, much to Kagami's regret.

He must've blanked out for a few seconds, because the next thing he knew, he had Kuroko's chapped lips against his.

"You really shouldn't doze back off if you don't want us to be late," a faint smile played on Kuroko's lips as they left Kagami's. Kagami searched for any sign of the mask, but he found none.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."


End file.
